The Basilisk's Gift
by Half-blooded Slayer
Summary: What would happen if magic was more than anyone realized. What if the creatures of the magical world could bestow gifts upon those that had earned their favor? Starts at the end of year two and will go on for as long as I want. Pairing at the moment will be H/Hr but may include more. Rated T for the moment but might go to M.
1. Chapter 1: The Giving of the Gift

He panted heavily, his vision blurred from the fiery poison coursing through his veins. Traveling further and further through his body with each beat of his slowly weakening heart. He falls to his knees, a loud clattering sound filling the air as the sword of the legendary Godric Gryffindor landed on the cold, wet stone. His breathing stills from its furious panting as he tries to keep upright, his gaze barely locking onto the image of Riddle. For a brief moment his magic roared before he slumped fully, his eyes darkening, his breathing fully stopping.

'_Where am I?' The prevailing thought of the small form lying on his back in a sea of whitewash. He tried to sit up but ended up with a sense of vertigo, his stomach doing several flips. In an attempt to stop the feeling, he flung his hand out, the sensation of vertigo ending abruptly as his hand grasped onto something both rough and smooth at once. Bracing himself mentally, he cracked his eyes open for the first time, only to flinch as he realized that somehow he was holding onto one of the basilisk's ridges. _

_Just as he was about to move a deep, rumbling voice caught him off guard. "So you managed to die too then hatchling? I wish I didn't have to attack you, however the magic in my blood was tied to the Slytherin line and he was a direct descendent. Perhaps the phoenix can still save your life."_

_The young figure blinked his emerald eyes almost as wide as saucers hearing the basilisk not only speak, but speak in English with none of the usual slurs that other serpents had possessed. His tongue flicked out, wetting his dry lips in a nervous tick. He speaks after a long moment, his muscles visibly trembling._

"_What do you mean I'm dead? The last thing I remember was stabbing you in the mouth."_

_A great booming laugh reverberated in the immediate area as the King of Serpents' head waved back and forth, its mouth spreading wider revealing its sharp fangs for the boy to see and gulp at. "Yes you did child and no mean feat was that. But in your haste and inexperience you managed to knick your arm with one of my fangs. My size and gaze are not my only weapons little warrior."_

_Harry tried to gulp again, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. "What's going to happen to me now?" The great serpent seemed to ponder this, its head tilting back and forth, its tongue flicking out and barely brushing against the young human in front of it._

"_I would say child that shortly the phoenix's tears will pull you from this plane and back into the mortal coil. However, before that happens I think I'll sink my magic through yours, allowing my poison to change your body."_

_Harry couldn't help it, he flinched, his mind automatically recalling some of the outside reading he had done on Voldemort. He recalled vividly the description of that monster just months before his downfall. 'They called him the crimson eyed devil and whispered that he looked more serpentine human.' Finding a shred of courage deep inside of his soul he blurted out the most prominent fear on his mind. "Wouldn't that make me more like you than human? Wouldn't that make me a monster?" He couldn't help it, no matter the things he had seen and done in his short time at Hogwarts he was still only twelve years old and was freaking out._

_The basilisk almost seemed to frown, hearing and tasting the child's fear. Deciding to be honest the basilisk slowly and carefully wrapped its body around Harry's. "It will change your body yes, but perhaps not in the way that you fear. You will be stronger and faster to be sure, and I'm almost certain that your soft flesh will harden to a degree. Any other changes will be a result of my magic and yours working together to find a balance. This has only been done once to my knowledge, and it was my mother who told me of it. Her mate merged with a young human, just out of his hatchling phase who was dying. This human became the man that you know as Slytherin." It paused for a moment, its great head swiveling around, "We don't have much time little warrior, the tears are already reaching into this plane to revive you."_

_Harry bit his lip, feeling oddly comforted by the warmth of the snake coiled around him. Looking up, he grit his teeth, his eyes hardening to a dark jade as he spoke, "Then do it, before I change my mind." The snake let out a fierce grin at the boy's words before its heat sank into him, a vortex of pure magic surrounding them both just as tendrils of liquid fire reached for them._

Tom Marvolo Riddle was smug. More than smug he was downright giddy with the knowledge that he had finally killed the famed Boy-Who-Lived. So distracted by his joy and exultation was he, that he never noticed the red and gold phoenix weeping into the open wound on the boy's arm, nor the sparks of eldritch fire running along the boy's flesh and through his veins. So naturally it was a shock to him when a bolt of magic slammed into him behind, throwing him through the air, only to land at the feet of his greatest ancestor.

Standing a few feet from where Tom had been, Harry Potter stood, his eyes locked on his once mortal enemy. His face was calm even through the vortex of wild magic flowing through and off of him. Harry was almost drunk on the feeling of his magic but he kept his mind, in his head he knew he was no match for this version of Voldemort, pale imitation that he is. Instead he started to really think, not only about how to get himself and Ginny out, but on what he could use to fight with.

Suddenly the last Potter was forced to use his Quidditch honed reflexes to leap out of the way of a nasty looking curse. He bit his lip as Riddle took the offensive, silently casting nearly all of his spells. He cursed as he was struck with a spell that flung him into the air. Though he couldn't help but feel that something was off. It was like the magic had been weakened just before impact.

Shrugging off this strange thought Harry let out into a full sprint, rolling as he could to avoid the increasingly lethal spellfire. He ducked around a pillar just as a deep burgundy colored spell rocketed through where he had been standing. Instead of the stone absorbing this spell like it had the others; it exploded violently, sending small shards in several directions. His face blanched as he realized that being hit with that would assure his death.

He panted lightly, already feeling his limbs growing heavier with exhaustion. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep running for long, but he also knew that he had no chance in a fight with the teen. He closes his eyes, gasping as he tries to calm his racing heart. 'Think, think damn it. How do I get out of this? He's just getting stronger…' Harry's eyes snapped open as he peered around the corner of his pillar, his gaze landing on the open diary.

His magic surges wildly, sinking deep into his worn muscles before he leaps forward, his reflexes just barely keeping him from being hit with spellfire. As he nears it, he picks up the sword and slams it into the diary, all sounds of fighting instantly stopping as magic starts to escape the diary. With an almighty bang, Harry is flung from the diary as Riddle's form starts to dissipate into particles of light and dust.

Trying to keep conscious, Harry reaches a hand out and his nearly depleted magic responds instantly to his will, the diary, sword and youngest Weasley are pulled to him just moments before he loses the fight to stay awake. Fawkes trills softly in song as he alights upon the last Potter's shoulder and with a burst of flame takes them straight into the heart of the school. Arriving at the Hospital Wing, he trills loudly, causing Madam Pomfrey to see what the fuss is about.

Upon seeing the two children she rushes forward, already slipping into "Healer" mode, diagnosing their injuries and well being. She breathes a sigh of relief at the fact that both of her charges are awake before one diagnostic spell reacts differently than design. The matron's brow furrows as she waves her wand in a more complicated manner over the prone form of Harry Potter, all of her training prepping her for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Sooooo I just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my first chapter of The Basilisk's Gift and I am so very glad you all enjoyed it. I was actually a little overwhelmed when I saw that so many people wanted me to continue with it. I'm going to respond publicly here to a couple of the reviewers since they brought up some interesting things:**

**Lunar Adept: I honestly don't know why so many people try to make Harry just charge in, yea he's a Gryff but he was also a good match for Slytherin.**

**Ladysavay: The thing I was trying to get at is that Poppy doesn't know what's happening with Harry at all, all her scans show is that his magic is going through changes and being so young she fears doing anything that could hurt him further. Besides I don't think the whole Hogwarts staff answers to old Dumbles.**

**Pfeil: I've seen several stories where you're right, but if I do turn it multi it won't be more than one or two more girls and possibly something that readers won't see coming from a mile away.**

**Guest (I have no idea who you are): I've seen things like that, but I am of the firm belief that Harry already has a familiar, two really if you count both Dobby and Hedwig. I count Hedwig for sure.**

**Anyways all thanks for the great reviews and I hope this new chapter is something that you all like. I am slowly getting back into writing because I have missed it and reading all of these reviews is like the nectar of the gods so please by all means keep it flowing. Now I think we should get on with the story below.**

Three days. Three days had passed since the Matron of Hogwarts' Hospital Wing had nearly been given a heart attack by her Headmaster's phoenix flaming into her ward carrying two children and two of the castles own magical artifacts in tow.

It had been three days since her deeper diagnostic scan had shown a veritable vortex of chaotic magic flowing through Harry Potter's veins. Even for all of her training and experience she didn't know what the end result would be.

In her own way she had become fond of the young Boy-Who-Lived. In his short Hogwarts career, he had been in her care for numerous things from fighting a troll (honestly, what eleven year old would willingly fight a troll) to several cases of minor accidents playing Quidditch (a rather bloody terror in her almost humble opinion) to a severe case of magical exhaustion that left him in her ward for nearly a week at the end of his first year.

A frown marred her features as she repeated the now routine wand movements, calling her fluid magic to the surface to check on the young boy. Her healer training and instincts warring with another; on one hand she could remove the venom in his system, but her scans were showing that his magic and the venom were currently entwined.

She sighed to herself before she bustled about the other beds, running the normal diagnostics, checking to see if any of the petrified students' vitals had changed. She sighed again as she repeated the same advanced diagnostic on one other student, one that she had been monitoring before she had been petrified.

As her mind turned to the only other child to have experienced an unexpected and chaotic change to their magic she finished the diagnostic and made her way to her office to call upon their resident Potions Master, hoping that the Mandrake Restorative would be ready sooner rather than later.

In another part of the esteemed castle, an elderly man watched three small, eccentric looking devices. His usual cheerful countenance was marred with a frown. His great, brilliant mind was only partially paying attention to the devices as most of his intellect was focused on what to do with his most famous student.

He had a plan for the boy, but all that had changed three days ago when he had gone and faced a basilisk of all things. The Headmaster was no fool, he knew that something was going on and that young Harry Potter was wrapped up in it, but he never thought that the boy would have to face an ancient serpent, and the familiar of one of the Founders no less.

Part of him was pained that he had failed the future savior of the world, but the larger part of him was concerned. This concern stemming from the fact that the child had been bitten by the selfsame serpent and was apparently trying to incorporate the venom into his body, or rather his magic was.

Albus Dumbledore knew much of the old, lost lore of the wizarding world, including the so called Gifts that could be bestowed to humans by magical creatures. He knew that certain gifts couldn't be refuted, such as vampirism and lycanthropy, but he was more worried that the last Potter would willingly accept the Gift of the basilisk and would forever be darkened because of it.

He sighed to himself as he brought his attention back to the monitoring devices on his desk, just as he was about to reach towards them, a gong sounded in his office, alerting him to an unknown presence within the castle.

He whitened in fear because no one should have been able to get past the outer wards, let alone into the stone building without his knowledge. He stood from behind his desk, ignoring the three contraptions on his desk as he rushed from his office, tapping into the wards as he does so.

A lone figure made its way through the passages of the ancient castle, seemingly at random but in reality avoiding the patrols of the teachers. The being's form was hidden by a long, well-worn travelling cloak with only glimpses of well made and worn boots showing as it walked through the regal halls of stone and mortar.

The figure turned another corner seeming to vanish as a thin, pale man approached. Mere moments later the figure swept into the Medical Ward, their eyes sweeping over the students only to land on the raven haired boy. Spinning, the figure raised a pale, long fingered hand, a shield springing into existence, blocked the bright red stunner sent at them by the aging headmaster.

What followed after this opening salvo was nothing but pure power as the aged man pulled on his considerable magic and knowledge and started to silently cast his spells with such frightening accuracy and speed that one could see why the vanquished Dark Lord would fear him. The unknown figure however was redirecting each and every single one of the headmaster's spells through a nearby window, but that was only part of the amazing feat. The figure was doing it with their hand.

Poppy was beside herself with worry and fear, not only was the headmaster trying to duel inside of her ward, there was an unknown figure that was easily stopping his barrage of magic. Just as she was about to activate the ancient defenses built into her ward, another wave of magic ripped through the room, causing several different things. First was that the cloaked figure stumbled, causing their shield to redirect the next incoming spell into the ceiling. The next thing to happen was Dumbledore's wand flying from his grasp and rolling down the hall after the wave of magic sent it flying. Thirdly, the redirected spell was stopped in midair and fizzled for a long moment before it simply vanished.

All three magicals standing in the Hospital Wing turned towards the source of the sudden wave of magic. The headmaster and Matron's eyes widened upon seeing the amount of magic rolling off of the last Potter. Their eyes widened further when the boy's eyes opened to reveal their usual color, only now streaked with bits of gold and crimson and his pupils slit vertically. Those selfsame eyes were locked on the hooded figure, his hand reaching for the wand nearby.

The figure reached up slowly and pushed their hood off, revealing a curtain of dark, wavy chestnut hair falling to the person's mid back. They took a step forward, slowly undoing the clasp of their cloak and allowed it to fall to the floor, revealing a woman covered in form fitting scale and leather mesh. Her face was like an angel's, crafted with soft white porcelain. Her eyes were almond shaped and colored a deep, sapphire. She smiled softly, showing off her longer and sharper than normal canines before she knelt before the last Potter and ducking her head forward, her hair moving enough to show a glimpse of a pointed ear.

She spoke softly, but her voice held power and felt of silk, "Milord, I hadn't dared hope you would awaken this quickly." Harry blinked very slowly, his wand trained on the woman before him; raising his gaze to the headmaster he asked only a single question in true Harry fashion, "Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3: Intermission

He subconsciously rubbed the pitted scar from the bite he had received only a week ago as he stares out the window of the Hospital Wing, his actions mechanical since he no longer felt pain from it. He sighed to himself his mind continuously slipping between worry for his best friend and the conversation he had four days ago shortly after he woke up.

_** The woman looked up from her kneeling position and smiled softly, her features appearing more human than ethereal for a moment. "You are the first human, let alone wizard to accept a Gift in nearly nine hundred years. And you accepted a gift from the Lord of Serpents at that. So my coven sent me here to guide you through the changes."**_

_** It was at the mention of this mysterious coven and their wish to guide the boy that the Headmaster stepped forward clearing his throat. "I am afraid that won't be possible. Mr. Potter belongs here at Hogwarts among his peers. His education is hardly close to being completed and his place is here." His expression was stern and his magic just barely at bay. **_

_** The woman slowly turned towards the aging professor, her face shifting back to that cool aloofness, her eyes narrowing on his impressive, if wizened frame. "He is the last of his family and yet we know he knows nothing of his legacy. He knows nothing of his duties and responsibility. We know that you have been remiss in your duties as magical guardian, because he is untrained and ill prepared. Tell me Headmaster, just what have you been playing at?" The fury in her tone was palpable, as was her disdain. **_

_** Dumbledore's expression was unreadable thanks to his long beard, but his eyes were the only contradiction to his grandfatherly pose. His once bright, twinkling blue eyes were like chips of sapphire, cold and hard. **_**If she knows that much, she may know or suspect the full truth of what I've done. I must keep her away from young Harry.**_** Were the only thoughts running through his mind. So occupied was he that he nearly missed the look of suspicion and pain flitting about the last Potter's face. But he was ancient, and well versed in reading body language.**_

_** He nearly blanched realizing that while Harry was somewhat pliant towards his destined path, but he was shrewd, and calculating, enough to be almost sorted into the wrong House the previous year. He had to get the situation back into his control and that meant convincing Harry that he needed to be here, that he needed to follow the path that was laid out so many years ago. That also meant he needed to do it the mundane way to avoid another fight with the strange woman that halted him. **_

_** He took a deep breath, allowing his considerable magic to drop back down, "There are a few things that I have kept from the young Mr. Potter for his own good. He is not old enough, nor mature enough to handle the pressures of being the Lord Potter at this point in time. And I'm afraid that there are still people that would try to harm him if he were to attempt to take his hereditary place."**_

_** Just as the old wizard paused to take a breath another wave of magic broiled through the air. All of the conscious patrons present turned slowly to the source, the young wizard's eyes glowing as his pupils vertically slit, the irises contracting sharply making them appear serpentine. He hissed faintly as the skin around his eyes cracked and seemed scaly. "What exactly have you been hiding from me sir?" **_

_** The words though polite, were spoken with an acidic hiss, making it apparent that Harry had in fact fully accepted the Gift. Dumbledore frowned behind his bushy beard as he observed the young boy, his grip tightening on his wand. The woman tensed, her hands flickering with eldritch fire as she starts to rise, placing herself in front of Harry. Madam Pomfrey had finally had enough and pressed her lit wand tip to a rune causing a ward to rouse from its slumber, halting all magics in the Hospital Wing except for the ones full of healing intent. "Enough of this foolishness in my Hospital." Her usually comforting voice was shrill and piercing. Her steel like gaze made even the Headmaster flinch and stow his wand. **_

Harry started as the doors behind him opened and he turned his face going halfway blank before he realized it was only the school healer, pushing a tray of potion vials. He grinned brightly when he realized that it meant that the Mandrake Draut was ready to be given to the petrified students. He rushed to help her, his movements still slightly off kilter.

He stood next to the Healer bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited about being able to finally help his best friend come back to the realm of the living. He picked up one of the small vials and moved to Hermione's side, following the instructions that he had been given a few days ago when he first approached the school Healer about helping her revive the fallen students.

"That's a fine form Mr. Potter. Perhaps we'll be turning you into a healer so you could avoid your usual visits," the matron's voice rang out in a teasing tone making the small boy flush in mild embarrassment. He frowned as he realized that he was indeed spending a good portion of his school life in the infirmary.

"I don't know about that Madam Pomfrey, but I think I might like to learn a few easy healing spells if you're willing to teach me?" He looked at the stern woman hopefully. She sighed, knowing that he would probably ask, and she disliked the fact that she was going to be the one to burst his bubble.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid that I can't do that. And it's not because of your grades but rather it takes years of studying the body before you're allowed to even attempt to cast a simple healing spell. The all around spell that mothers use is more like using a bandage than truly healing." He perked up and looked interested.

"There's a bandage spell?" She blinked at his eagerness, from what she had heard among the rest of the staff, he was never this engaging in class or his studies. She thought to herself for a moment before summoning a chair and settling down in front of the black haired boy.

"Indeed there is Mr. Potter. It will close minor scrapes and will even heal small bruises. I'm afraid that it's not enough to stop major blood loss or other serious injuries. However with the right level of power when cast it can be used to slow down blood loss." She was secretly pleased as she watched him nod and seem to murmur to himself. He looked up, his serpentine eyes locking onto her brown ones.

"If I or Hermione or Ron knew the spell, would we have been as bad off as we have been last year and this year?" His gaze was intense, far older than his twelve, almost thirteen years and for a moment Poppy Pomfrey was reminded of another young Potter heir who had asked similar questions after finding out about his friend's curse.

"It is possible Mr. Potter, but you must remember that the spell I'm talking about is more of a stop gap measure. It's not a true healing spell. Though I believe that with your current power you could probably heal moderate cuts and injuries with it." He looked even more eager if it was possible, the roiling magic from a few days ago again surfacing as it reacted to his excitement.

"Could you teach it to me Madam Pomfrey?" She felt her heart break a little seeing the same expression on his face as she had seen on his father's over twenty years before. She steeled herself knowing that what she was about to do would be just like back then, when she went against the Headmaster's wishes to set James on the path to becoming an animagus.

"Pay very close attention Mr. Potter. The wand movement is a simple counter clock wise twist followed by a sharp stabbing motion towards the afflicted area. The incantation is 'Episkey.' Now practice the wand movements while we wait for our guests to wake up." And he did, he kept practicing the moment under her critical eye until she was sure that he could perform it flawlessly.

She smiled thinly watching him quickly pick up the movements. While he was practicing she moved into her office and returned with a bucket containing a medium sized doll vaguely looking look like a human. She settled back into her chair and waited for him to pause.

"This Mr. Potter is a tool that we use to apprenticing healers. It allows us to simulate injuries without pushing a person into a situation with no practice. In a moment I will enlarge it back to its usual size and will set it to have a few minor cuts, this way you can at least practice the mending charm." Seeing him nod she moved the doll to one of her few empty beds and waved her wand over it a few times the doll expanding to roughly the same height as Harry. She then tapped a few runes and minor cuts appeared over its arms and hands, secreting a reddish liquid.

"Now Mr. Potter, this doll will stop creating cuts once you've gotten the power right. Unlike most spells which require precision casting, your usual flair of unrestrained power should help you. And remember, you must use the spell on the afflicted area otherwise it will be a waste of your magic." The young man nodded and moved forward, intent on practicing the newest spell in his arsenal if for no other reason than to get a grip on it.

She watched him for a moment before moving back over each of the other students, checking their slowly recovering vitals. She sighed seeing that while the potion was working it was working slower than it should, and she hoped that it was because of the nature of the monster that caused it, rather than Severus trying to hinder the potion.

Settling back down in her conjured chair, she allowed herself a rare private smile as she watches Harry chain cast the mending charm, his brow furrowed as he concentrates solely on the task at hand.

She came to slowly, her mind muddled from the petrification. Her hearing came first, the sounds far away as if she was stuck in a waterlogged tunnel. Slowly the sounds focused and she heard someone muttering a spell nearly under their breath, and other than raspy breathing that's all she heard. Touch was next and she shifted slightly, her muscles screaming as if they had been cramped up for hours, but she felt the soft linen touching the few parts of her that weren't already covered. Smell was third as she started to really breathe, smelling and nearly tasting the cleanliness of the school infirmary, a place she was intimately familiar with thanks to her friend's constant adventures. Her eyes flickered behind her lids before she cracked them open slightly, hissing at the sudden brightness of the room.

She moaned at the sensation of her eyes being seared before she felt herself being pulled into a reclined position a cool glass pressed to her lips. She wanted to gulp the water down, but having parents who were medical professionals had instilled a life long drill of how to properly sip the water to ease her parched throat open. She risked opening her eyes again and noticed how the world seemed different, a tad sharper than it had before she was petrified, even with the changes since Christmas.

The Matron smiled kindly at the girl she was helping and whispered softly, "Welcome back dearie, though I know that you're not feeling up to snuff yet. Though once our Mr. Potter realizes that you're awake I dare say that he'll want to make sure for himself that you're alright." She patted the young girl's knee and moved on to the next student who was waking up.

Hermione looked around slowly, her chocolate and gold tinted eyes locking onto Harry, who was busy casting something at a human looking doll a few beds over. She tried to speak only for it to become a pained gasp as her throat refused to cooperate. She massaged her throat and looked up again only to realize that Harry had moved and he now stood a half step in front of her, his eyes glowing with magic, and she involuntarily gasped when she saw the serpentine gaze.

He flinched at her gasp, looking downwards quickly, disheartened at the fact that she probably remembered the Basilisk's eyes and knew his looked almost the same, only emerald instead of blazing yellow. He was about to turn away before her hand gripped his tightly and tugged him towards her.

Surprising them both he hugged her tightly, his slim build shuddering against her as he tried not to cry in front of her. She didn't know why, but she rubbed his back, her cheek rubbing against his as she tried to help him calm down. After a few moments he pulled back and sat next to her, still holding her hand tightly, not wanting to leave her side now that she was awake.

"You've been out for a while Hermione, though Ron has barely been by in all that time. And you were right; it was a basilisk down in the Chamber." He looked down, his face showing the trauma he experienced, even if she didn't know it yet. "The thing had to be at least a hundred feet long and I don't think he's as gone as we thought. I faced a memory thing of him in the tunnel and it could cast magic, it wasn't even worried about being hit by my spells since it wasn't real." He takes a shuddering breath, his shoulders shaking, and she merely squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there with him.

He seemed to steady himself and squeezed back, his trembling shoulder straightening themselves out. "I died down there Hermione, and I mean I actually died, I would have stayed dead if not for Fawkes. His tears brought me back but I had already accepted a Gift from the basilisk, I allowed its magic to pour into me and it's changed me. My eyes as you saw and he warned me that I might be changed in other ways. But I was able to save Ginny and make it out of there; I've been here in the Hospital Wing for a week because I was too injured to move around much except for the last couple of days." He paused and sighed, his shoulders barely quaking.

"It was horrible, knowing that I was relying on luck, and while I know that we're still kids, I have to get better, stronger so that this doesn't happen again, and the only way to do that is to take my studies seriously. And who better to ask for help than you?" He suddenly seemed shy, his cheeks flushing as he realized what he was almost asking. Hermione smiled and leaned forward, her lips next to his ear, and even though her voice cracked and rasped his heart burned when she spoke.

"I would love to help you Harry, no matter where it might lead us." She leaned back, shakily reaching for her water only for Harry to beat her to the punch. He held the glass to her lips and let her sip slowly. His thumb stroked the back of her hand as she leaned back murmuring her thanks.

He smiled slightly, his skin still flushed. He looked up hearing the oak doors creak open again only for his face to slide into a stony mask, his eyes like chips of emeralds. Hermione followed his gaze and saw the Headmaster, her brow furrowed as she tried to piece together why Harry would be angry with the Headmaster.

"Ah Ms. Granger you're awake now. How are you feeling?" The Headmaster's tone was light and airy but it only made Harry tense up further, his flesh humming with his magic. She glanced up at him and realized that at the moment he was no longer her Harry, but Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the wizarding world's greatest hero in recent times. And she couldn't help the gasp or faint blush as she realized that he had the potential to be everything that the fictional books portrayed him to be.

"She still recovering headmaster, and she can't really talk right now." Harry's tone was clipped, sharp and had his friend looking confused again at his tone. The wizened man seemed to sigh as he regarded the young man.

"I see that you are still angry with me my boy, I had hoped that you would have moved past this by now." The Headmaster's tone was still light, but chiding. Harry's lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes started to glow the sickly green of the killing curse as he stood straighter, no where near the size of Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry _sir_, but I have been lied to for my whole life. You thought that you knew better than my parents. You believed that your way was the only way and it's caused me untold pain and torment. So no _sir_ I am not over this." Harry spoke with a noticeable hiss, his posture screaming defiance towards the man in front of him.

The venerable school professor looked taken aback by the verbal attack and shifted his twinkling gaze to the young woman still in the bed. "Perhaps we should take this to my office Mr. Potter. This isn't the kind of thing that we should discuss in the open."

The old man hoped this would force the boy to calm down, and realize that they should be private, in an attempt to get him alone and back under his control. But Harry wasn't buying into it, if anything his rage grew, the skin around his eyes showing hints of scales as his magic warped the air around him. The sight was impressive for any wizard, let alone for the twelve year old hero.

Just as the old man was realizing how much of a mistake he just made, a hidden figure made herself known, her tone soft as air but hard as steel, "I suggest you leave here Headmaster Dumbledore. It's obvious that my Lord doesn't care for your presence and I'm sure that the Healer will agree that your presence would hinder the recovery of her patients."

Albus Dumbledore, the most respected wizard in the country if not the world, frowned visibly behind his beard, his eyes losing their twinkle. Looking around the Hospital Wing he realized that nearly everyone was watching the exchange and that Poppy was close to pressing the activation rune for that damnable suppression ward again. Knowing that for the moment he was beaten he turned and regally strode from the room, already making alternate plans in his head.

The woman watched him go, her back to the two young magicals, her body slowly uncoiling from the tension caused. Hermione watched the woman's back, her mind already in over drive trying to process everything that she just witnessed. It didn't make any sense to her that Harry would be arguing with the Headmaster, and she was deathly curious about the woman that called him her Lord, as if Harry would do something so barbaric.

She turned her gaze on Harry, her expression one that he knew well. Hermione wanted answers and woe unto anyone trying to stand in her way of getting them. He sighed and settled back into his recently vacated chair, his magic slowly dropping back into his core. "Hermione, meet Irrylath, one of the last High-born elves and Steward to the house of Potter. She came to me a few days ago and explained that the Headmaster had hidden my past, my inheritance from me."

Irrylath nodded her head towards the young woman and smiled her teeth perfectly straight. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. I have learned that you have been by my Lords side these last two years and that you are perhaps his closest friend," she knelt gracefully her head bowed, "I am honored to meet someone so close to my Lord."

The last Potter looked decidedly uncomfortable with the whole thing. He was fidgeting and trying hard not to blush. Hermione frowned, her eyes slightly glazed as she realized that there was a lot more that happened while she was petrified that Harry hadn't told her yet. Seeing her look he sighed, knowing that he was going to be interrogated as soon as she was well enough to.

"I know you have questions Hermione, but they'll have to wait. For one thing you're just now awake, and there's still a lot going on that I don't know about myself." The young girl frowned but nodded, seeing the logic of his request. But it irked her to no end, here was a new mystery involving her best friend and she was almost completely out of the loop.

Irrylath watched the young couple for she saw the bonds they held and knew they would end up together, no matter what the future held for them. She smiled internally, watching how her Lord tendered loving care to his friend, nearly anticipating what she would need. And while her heart was warmed by it, it also reminded her of what she had learned prior to arriving. She knew enough of his past that he would never return to their place.

She smiled visibly as she watched the bushy haired girl, who was still preoccupied in her mind to notice that Harry was watching her not out of concern but patience. It was obvious to the Steward that he knew his companions looks intimately and knew when to wait. Her smile widened when the young girl's eyes finally focused again only for her to blush realizing that Harry was still holding her hand and was watching her intently.

Harry smiled seeing that Hermione was once again paying attention. He cleared his throat, looking a bit sheepish. "Hermione, I hate to leave you so soon, but I need to get back to practicing my spell, and then I have to go find Ron and let him know that you're awake. And unfortunately that means that you'll be here without protection because Irrylath won't let me out of her sight."

Just as the brightest witch of the age was going to attempt to admonish him, she was cut off by a the resident Healer, "If you intend to do that Mr. Potter, then you should clear it with the one who is in charge of your health don't you think?"

Harry froze and turned half way to the healer, smiling sheepishly. "I suppose you're right ma'am, it's just that I really do have a lot to do besides practicing the spell you taught me and I can't do it from a bed here in the Hospital Wing." The boy cringed, expecting to be admonished or punished. Poppy frowned to herself after mentally noting his reaction.

"That is very true Mr. Potter. But you can leave off the practice for the rest of today, I have examined the dummy and it's adequate enough to pass. If you're going to insist on going out of the safety of my ward, then I do expect your Steward to watch you and if need be, drag you back down here. She glanced in the direction of the elf who nodded her assent

Harry looked down, his eyes showing the confliction but he nodded and stood up, his posture shifting from the loveable boy that Poppy and Hermione knew best to being the savior of the whole wizarding world. His face looked as if it had been chiseled from Grecian marble. Irrylath stood, her form rippling as the shadows seemed to simply swallow her up, her hood once again obscuring her face from view.

The pair made for the doors to the wing, the woman easily a head and a half taller than the boy, but she walked behind him, in deference to his status in the world. Hermione watched them, wondering where harry had learned to bury himself behind a mask of cold indifference, because even to her untrained eyes it was too natural to be a recent development.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus sat with his fingers steepled in front of his great beard, his eyes glazed over as he worked on both his Occulmency shields and his current problems with the young Harry Potter. He was at his considerable wit's end trying to figure out how a coven of High elves of all things had discovered his machinations. It didn't make any sense to old mage.

So far as he knew of the Potters, they had no allies among the old race and he knew almost everything about their history. He strolled through his dreamscape, absentmindedly working on the shields as he tried to puzzle out why the elves would be concerned about a boy wizard, no matter how powerful.

He came back to his senses as the magic in his office alerted him to a change in the Potter Heir's location. He started to rise from his chair before the wards detected the elf near the boy. Albus openly scowled knowing that he still couldn't get Harry alone. He was so preoccupied with his irritation that he missed the look that Fawkes gave him.

He leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on the ancient oak desk in front of him as he resumed his pondering, never notcing that Fawkes had flamed away, leaving behind one blackened feather, a sign that the old man would eventually come to see, and be fearful of.

**Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"And then, just as Harry was going to fall to his death, I cast the levitation charm on him halting his fall down the pipe. That's right, the oh so great Harry Potter needed saving by me," the voice was unmistakable to Harry as he opened the path into the House's common room. Irrylath watched in concern as her Lord become even more closed off from the world, his magic nearly palpable.

Ron Weasley looked around the common room, trying to figure out why his captive audience was suddenly silent. He opened his mouth to ask everyone why they were looking scared when a voice bathed in ice sounded from behind him. "I needed you to save me Ron? You had to save me from falling down a pipe to my death? It wasn't a straight fall Ron, and as I recall you were shaking when you realized that I was going down there, and you whimpered in terror when you saw the basilisk's shed skin."

No one in the common room could mistake the rage in the second year's voice. Ron turned slowly towards Harry, and blanched seeing the stone faced boy and his blazing green eyes. He had been sure that Harry wouldn't be out of the Hospital Wing yet. He took a step back as Harry's flesh seemed to ripple and harden for a moment.

"H-harry, wha-what are you doing here mate? I thought you were still out of it?" Ron's voice was shaky, his eyes unable to meet those of his best friend. Harry's gaze seemed to harden as he took a single step forward, his magic starting to form around him in sparks and swirls.

"I came up here to tell you that Hermione is finally awake, and that you should go see her, but I think instead I'm going to demand that you stay away from here. There is no way that I'll let you near her knowing that you're so much better than us. We don't need to be around someone who doesn't value us Ron. And I sure don't need to be around someone who belittles me behind my back." Harry's voice didn't waver, or rise. It was level and hard, the voice of a seasoned veteran.

The occupants in the common room were tense, knowing that Harry could probably beat quite a few of them if they tried to step n. They weren't worried about his repertoire of spells, but the fact that he could overpower the spells he did know, causing their effects to jump dramatically. There wasn't a single student, aside from probably Ron, that was ignorant of Harry's power. They had all seen it at one time or another.

Just as ron was about to retort to Harry's accusations, a light colored spell hit him, causing his response to be muted. Harry glanced in the direction the spell had flown from and nodded his thanks to Fred or George, he wasn't sure which one was which. Harry stalked past Ron, ignoring his look of out rage and made his way up to their dorm, his magic to roiling and sparking over his flesh.

Irrylath took up a position just outside of the door to the room, watching the staircase in the event that someone may try to disturb her Lord. Inside the room, Harry bowed his head, a single tear falling as he stiffled his sobs. He couldn't understand how his first friend his own age could betray him. He furiously swiped at his eyes and rummaged in his trunk, pulling out the scrolls of meticously copied notes for Hermione and stuffed them into his bag, as well as the drawings he made of the wand movements so that she could practice the spells before they went home for the summer holidays.

He closed the trunk and locked it, his face once again impassive and stony. He slung the bag over one shoulder and made his way downstairs, where Ron was now bound and gagged with one of the Weasley twins speaking quickly, but quietly in his ear, his wand held by the other twin. Harry only glanced his way once before he left the tower, his back straight.

Irrylath glanced around the room once just before she left the tower behind Harry, her eyes glowing softly with magic. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the boy walking in front of her and resumed following him a step and a half behind. She knew that eventually he would have to face the red headed child and put things to rest fully, she just hoped that it wouldn't cause him even more pain.

Unknown to them both, a pair of dark brown eyes watched the whole affair, and had noticed that the air behind Harry had seemed to shimmer. Their watcher frowned and made a note to herself to ask Professor Flitwick about concealment charms before she left for the holidays. She didn't like the fact that her Harry was acting so out of character or that he was making an effort to go beck to the hospital Wing rather than stay with her in the common room where he belonged.

If it was the last thing she did, she would help Harry remember who he is, and where he belonged. Even if she had to hurt Hermione Granger to make her point known, she wouldn't accept anything less than what she had always been told as a child, that she would be married to the great Boy-Who-Lived one day and that he would treat her as a princess. If she weren't so lost in her fantasy, Ginny Weasley might have been repulsed at her willingness to hurt someone she cared about just to get her way.


	4. Chapter 4: Lamentations

A/N: I think that I'm going to do these every other chapter so that my focus remains mostly on writing TBG. However I do enjoy reading the reviews I get, well except for one or two that I just couldn't make sense of. I want everyone to know that I will answer any PMs sent to me, though I may not answer any questions concerning the story. I gotta have my secrets after all, not to mention it wouldn't be any fun if my readers knew what was coming. That being said, I will address just a few things in this A/N but from now on will simply respond to reviews in PM so please people sign in so I can thank you or answer your questions.

Lightningblade49: Honestly I'm not sure whether Harry will continue playing Quidditch. I have a plan for his enhancements and I've always felt he played Quidditch as a way to feel connected to his dad, who had been a chaser. Of course harry is a big shot, but Dumbledore wasn't owned per say, his attacks were stopped, but he also wasn't fighting at full force with him being in a castle full of students and I know from personal experiences that a more seasoned fighter will gauge his opponent before going full force. Always keep a trick up your sleeve. I wouldn't say that Ron is a total moron, but I have known kids like Ron and that's what he is, a twelve year old kid from a loving home that feels inadequate compared to his best friend and brothers so he brags and over exaggerates his role. As for Ginny, well I always thought it was a bit odd that she never seemed all that bothered by the idea that she had been possessed by Voldemort for nearly her whole first year, and I'm taking leeway with the limited info we have concerning that. As for Gringotts and the Goblins I do have Harry going to them, but not the way that I've seen over and over again where they give the inheritances. I hope this clears some things up for you.

tonkslover94: I do know that I love a good Harry/Tonks pairing, but I have no idea if I'm going to do that this time. After all from what I know, she's at least six years older than him and while that isn't a big deal to me, I am writing this up from the end of second year to however far I take it, and I may not even introduce Tonks at all. We'll just have to find out together.

Red Phoenix Dragon: Like I mentioned earlier in my A/N, I'm not saying that Hermione is his only true friend. After all they are young enough for their ways to change as they get older. And who's to say that Irrylath can train Harry or Hermione? She is an Elf and her magic may be completely incompatible to the kids. Also I detest Time Chambers, I have since I first saw it in DBZ as a kid. I mean yes it's a way to train them, but technically it shortens their life and it would ruin a lot of my fun making my readers bite their nails and sweat seeing the hell…I mean training that I have planned for at least Harry.

Arkarian23: I know that I've jumped it around a bit, but there's only so much that I can do in writing scenes with unconscious characters. I only had Harry knocked out for a couple of days before waking yeah, but at the same time when he finally leaves the Hospital Wing for a short trip, its under a severely watchful eye and with strict orders not to be gone long. He also wasn't practicing a high power spell and Madam Pomfrey is a woman of iron when it comes to her patients. If you're talking about how fast Hermione returned to normal, I think that an individual Magical's power levels will help them recover if they're stronger. At times I'm going to jump a few days or a week or two to help speed things along but I plan on detailing a lot of what's going to happen with the kids.

wolfhead: Oh I do have an explanation for that, but I'm hoping someone can figure it out with the subtle clues that I've left. Anyone is free to guess and send me your answers in a Pm. If you're right I may allow you to see the next chapter early.

The queen of slurking: It was never my intention to do all that. However Harry will have wealth that he can use. As for the whole Ginny situation; the way I see it is that she was more magically exhausted than injured. But there is a twist from it all. I hope you'll keep watching so you get to see it.

RonRR: Honestly I think you and your wife for pointing this out to me. I wasn't really feeling confidant about that paragraph and perhaps I'll get around to editing. I just recently got someone to agree to beta my story so hopefully I can avoid this in the future.

Yeslek: It was stated in the book that they were still living, just petrified. It also went on to state that they were rigid but not stone. To me that means their minds, their souls were forcibly suppressed and locked away. That's the beauty of fanfictions, I can write it how I think it should be. If you don't like it you don't have to read it.

Now, I don't think I've done this yet, but I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the Harry Potter Universe. If I did I would have insisted the movies be as close to the book as possible . Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

Harry stalked back to towards the Hospital Wing, his mind nearly totally focused on the mess he just left behind. He didn't know how to deal with losing one of his first real friends, and he wasn't sure that letting his anger show was a bright idea. He was trying to change but he nearly allowed his brash Gryffindor side out in full swing.

Irrylath watched her young lord in concern, knowing that he faced something more damaging than risking his life. She wished she could help him, but her race had long ago left the humans to themselves because they were just too young of a race to understand. But here, this young man was young, even among the humans and he knew more than suffering, he knew compassion and had a strong sense of justice. She could also sense the darkness in his soul, and knew he would need it when the time came.

Lord and Steward were surprised out of their thoughts as one of the school's professors strode up to them, his black cloak billowing in his wake. "Ah Potter. I see that you are already out the Hospital Wing, and after curfew to boot. I think detentions for the rest of the year and a one hundred point deduction for your infraction will be required. Now come with me while I take you to the Headmaster boy."

Harry bristled, his anger coursing through his veins. Before he could retort however, he felt a brief surge of magic behind him and knew instinctively that Irrylath had deigned to show herself to Snape. The professor was momentarily taken aback, in fact he had stepped back as the woman became visible. Her visage was as cold as stone as she spoke softly, "I'm afraid that you were misinformed. Madam Pomfrey excused him into my care so that he could run back to his dormitory on an errand. She wasn't thrilled but knew that I would never allow my Lord Potter to be further harmed, and would bring him straight back to her care. Now if you wish to press this issue then I would suggest that you come with us back to the Hospital Wing and question your fellow staff member before you make a baseless assumption. "

Snape's infamous scowl made its showing as he observed the lithe woman in front of him. He was sent by the Headmaster to retrieve his pet weapon, and had been warned that he might be intercepted. He was about to draw his wand, when he noticed that her hands were sparking lightly and the well worn handle of a short sword could be seen just poking out of her weathered cloak. He wasn't delusional to the fact that she would be well versed in its use and would probably be able to seriously harm him if not make him flee.

He sneered as she guided the Potter whelp away, his magic seething as he was over turned. He knew the rules well, even if he was mostly outside of them. If Poppy had given him the freedom to run his errand, then his punishment would be overturned in a heartbeat. He found it odd that she could overturn any decision using her position as Healer of the school. From what he remembered from his father's rants when he was a child, only Healers in the mundane armies could do that, but he couldn't grasp the reason why. He turned on his heel and stalked off, bitter that he couldn't deduct the points and once again put the House Cup in his office where it belonged.

Irrylath let out a breath she was holding, feeling the man simply leave rather than press the issue. She knew that soon her Lord's enemies would become bold and that she would have to start training him, so that he would be prepared. She was loathe to put her charge into a situation where that would be needed, however she knew that she wouldn't couldn't always be there to protect him. Her eyes glowed for a moment as she briefly touched the magic of the castle around her. She smiled, her beauty shining through, as the castle responded and stroked her magic letting her know that it agreed with her decisions.

Harry was confused, he would have sworn that Snape would have pressed the issue, but he hadn't. He was still confused about a lot of what was happening, but he felt that he could trust Irrlyath and that he could trust her. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew, knew deep in his gut, that he was going to have to get better, and stronger. That in the end it was going to come down to him and Voldemort, no matter who was on his side.

If anyone had been watching the pair at the time, they would have seen their auras briefly flare to life, finalizing the bond between them as their eyes showed their determination and resolve. They would push themselves to their limits. One to protect a single person, the other to earn his peace. To finally be rid of the dark cloud over his head. The never paused in their trek, and never spoke about the thoughts running through their head, but they knew on a nearly instinctual level that they were on the same metaphorical path.

They strode into the Hospital Wing a few minutes later, fortunately without running into anyone else. Harry's lips quirked into a half grin as he watched Hermione sleep. He had been warned by Madam Pomfrey that all of the students would be tired until their cores were stable enough to finish setting them to rights. As she told him, the best healing that anyone could give themselves was a good night's sleep.

He set his bag down next to her bed side table and moved over to the bed that had jokingly been called his home away from home. He settled on it after a moment's thought and rubbed his arms, his gaze unfocused. He knew what he wanted to do, he just didn't know how he was supposed to go about doing it. He knew that Hermione would probably be able to research any and all spells that they might need, but he also knew that some books would be outside of their current knowledge and/or ability to get.

He was fairly certain that Irrylath and her coven would help him as well. What he didn't want to do was become solely focused on his magical abilities. He had figured out through the last two years of Quidditch and his most recent fight with Voldemort that a magical in better physical shape was capable of casting longer and wouldn't have to waste as much magic on shields if they were dodging. However he had a problem, he had absolutely no idea how he was going to become physically fit, or if he could find anyone to teach him to fight.

He pulled out a small flip-up notepad that he had salvaged from Dudley and started making a short, but comprehensive list on things he might need, and items that he didn't have enough information on. He bit his lower lip as he tried to think of anything else, unfortunately there was still a lot of things he didn't know yet, and that irked him. He glanced up at his companion, "Irrylath, I think we need to talk more about my family."

The ethereal beauty didn't look surprised; after all she had been watching him make his list. "Very well my Lord. As you recall I told you that they are counted among the humans as an Ancient and Noble House. From what we have been able to piece together, this means that you have more rights than most people in Briton as you are one of the Lords of this land. Unless our own records are mistaken, then your House was also one of the original seven chosen by Artur Pendragon to rule over the magical peoples until a new monarch was found. We also know that your family was said to be on the side of the light, when in fact they considered themselves keepers of the balance between light and dark."

He leaned back as she paused for breath, his eyes darkened in thought. He wondered why none of this was in the history books that he had pursued. Most people would be surprised, but as an orphan who suddenly knew that his parents had been somebody, he had tried to trace his family history, but he could find nothing, and he didn't think that Flourish and Blotts had any family trees. He had looked when he was there with Hagrid the previous year. Irrylath for her part, waited for Harry to turn his attention back on her, and she had it she resumed her tale.

"We know that at one time your family was numerous, but like most of the old houses they started to stagnate and die off, because the people of Briton refused to change with the times. However the members of your family that remained were still magically powerful in human standards. Through time they became warders and quite a few were humanitarians. We did discover one thing, no matter what happened; they would never allow anyone to be alone if it was in their power to prevent it. After talking to the goblins and infiltrating the British Ministry for Magic, we learned that your parent's actual will never truly saw the light of day. The goblins are little more than glorified bankers, so while it's common that people think they hold inheritances the simply execute them. What we need to do is get you into the Inheritance Department at the Ministry and have the original will activated. After this we can start on your list."

Harry leaned back, his lithe form almost stretched out as he lost himself in thought again. From everything he was being told, it seemed as if he was being controlled or lead to a certain path. But he had no proof of his conclusions. He knew for certain now, that he had been misled at the very least. Unlike other Heirs, he had no real family pride thanks to his treatment by the Durselys. He dragged a hand over his face, inadvertently smearing a bit of ink across his cheek. "How would we go about doing that? I may not know a lot of what's going on around me but I'm pretty sure that the Headmaster would make sure I couldn't get there."

Irrylath settled down in the chair in front of him, her well worn leather creaking slightly as she made herself comfortable. "My coven and I have been out of the world of man for a long, long time my Lord, but I believe that you could gain a direct access portkey from the goblin nation. However knowing that race as I do, it would likely cost you an arm and a leg, not to mention that he may have already thought of this action and planned accordingly. What you need to do is find another Heir, or even a Lord who would be sympathetic to your plight. They could easily take you to the department because most Aurors would never think of intercepting or apprehending any Lord of a House."

Harry sighed again, he didn't know any Heirs and the only Lord he knew of was Lucius Malfoy. And he sure as hell wasn't going to him. He idly scratched his chin with the tip of the quill as he wracked his knowledge of the students he knew. It was during this reflection that he realized that other than Ron and Hermione, and the other Gryffindors in his year; he knew almost no one else. Sure he knew his teammates, but he only had vague recollections of the students in his year thanks to the various classes. But that was all he had, vague recollections. He stood up, his agitation clearly showing on his face. "I think this is more than just keeping me from my family history. Other than my year mates in Gryffindor and my teammates, I don't know anyone. I can sort of name others in my year from classes, but I don't really know them."

Irrylath blinked in shock; she knew it was bad for her Lord but she hadn't realized that he was very nearly shut off from any sort of views other than the ones of Gryffindor House. She leaned back in her chair, simply watching the young Heir as he paced. She didn't know exactly how to help him overcome this. She had learned a lot in the time she was given to prepare, unfortunately she knew that she was far outside of her knowledge zone. Her people had left because of the jealousy of the humans and the pain of loving people with such short life spans. She honestly had no idea how to help him overcome this newest obstacle.

Both Heir and Steward were lost in their thoughts, so much so that they missed the arrival of a small house elf, one that Harry knew just on sight alone. After waiting a few minutes to be noticed, the house elf snapped its long fingers cause both boy and woman to snap out of their stupor with an embarrassed look on their faces.

Harry looked down and, after spotting Dobby, looked wary. "Why are you hear Dobby?" The house elf looked contrite and fearful, as if he was fighting with all of his will against something. Irrylath's eyes widened as she saw the magic that he was clearly fighting, She knew her distant connection to house elves and was surprised that this one was capable of fighting against the oaths to ensure his loyalty to his family.

"Harry Potter sir is still in grave danger. He must stay hidden from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers." The small creature was shaking, and Harry realized that something was seriously wrong with him. He didn't see any obvious signs of damage, but he was holding himself as if injured, and it was something that Harry had personal experiences in dealing with.

He knelt down looking at the elf that had tried to lethally save him throughout the year. He spoke quietly, his tone full of compassion, "Dobby, are you hurting? You can tell me if you are." Dobby's tennis ball sized eyes got wider as he looked at Harry in awe. No wizard had ever asked him how he was doing. However he had something that was too important to do; something that would save the great wizard before him.

Before Harry or Irrylath could react in time Dobby flung his hand out, his magic flaring in a bright corona effect, showing that wizards were not the only magically powerful creatures on the planet. His magic enveloped the last Potter, seething through his veins and along his still exhausted core, refilling it with the elf's own magic. Dobby chanted in a language that all of the House Elves knew. His words were lost on the other magical as his core continued to move through the boy.

He smiled once he was done, knowing that while he couldn't give this wizard a gift, he could and did give him a boon. Dobby took one step forward only to collapse into the arms of the wizard he had practically just given his life for. Looking up into the youngsters face, Dobby's smile became more serene as the edges of his vision darkened. "Harry Potter sir, will live. Dobby has given him magic, and magic's will be done."

Irrylath gasped as she heard the younger elf's last words and looked at the face of her charge. She started to move before she felt the air hum and snap with the metallic taste of ozone crackling. Her gaze softened slightly as she watched Harry's shoulders shaking, his slender form unable to suppress the full extent of his grief. She did what she thought her mother would have done, she knelt down and loosely embraced the young man, allowing him to vent his grief without forcing him to talk. The Steward of House Potter hadn't comforted anyone in so long at the was surprised when Harry's magic surged up higher, creating a maelstrom of power that lifted and spun a bed and few chairs in the immediate area, though she and the elf were untouched.

Harry himself however, he didn't know what to do, to feel. Unlike a lot of people thought, he had never had to deal with the loss of someone he cared about for. He may not have known the elf as well as he knew Hermione, but he knew that Dobby had only wanted him safe even if his methods were nearly lethal in their own right. Sure his parents were dead but he had no memories of them. Had no real connection to them and as they had been absent his whole life he didn't know what it was like to lose someone. But now? Now he knew, he could feel his magic shaking itself loose, roaring and rushing like a river instead of the sluggish creek it usually seemed to be.

Absently the boy knew that he needed to reign whatever he was feeling in, but he didn't know how. Everyone was so caught up in seeing the Boy-Who-Lived that nearly everyone missed the fact that he was socially inept, and more than that, that he rarely showed any real emotions. Just as he was about to delve deeper into the panic in his mind, he felt the comfort of someone holding him, not unlike one would hold their sibling or child and though this boy, hero though he be, didn't know what was going on his ancient instincts overrode him and made him lean into the comfort.

And he cried, not for his first friend or even for himself. But he cried for an elf that he barely knew. He cried for a tortured soul so like himself that had willingly used up every bit of their magic just to give him a fighting chance. The last Potter cried and cried even as the maelstrom around him and Irrylath kept raging, keeping everyone at bay. At some point Hermione had woken up, feeling Harry's magic and her gaze was locked on him. She had never seen Harry Admit that he was hurt let alone seen him crying. Luckily for the young witch her view of who and what he held was kept from her thanks to the fact his back was facing her.

From her office, Poppy watched the young man she had become fond of with a well worn look of sadness in her eyes. She had watched this happen from time to time in her long tenure as the Healer for Hogwarts' students and staff. She also knew better than to try and interrupt him, because unlike most of the children she cared for, Harry Potter at the age of twelve was already magically powerful enough that his core blazed like a beacon when he was scanned by the diagnostic spells. She had seen quite a few powerful children in her time but what he could put out was simply astonishing, especially with her guesses about what happened to him from the time she gave him his physical for Quidditch.

All three women watched as the young man cried and sobbed and then they watched in awe as he seemed to straighten. Irrylath being the one right beside him saw him set jawline and determined expression. All three gasped as his core seemed to surge again only this time with purpose. The various odds and ends that had been picked up in his maelstrom slowly stopped in front of him before they started to shake and glow.

Harry's brow over his right eye furrowed deeply as he did what was thought to be impossible. With nothing but his will and stubbornness he slowly broke each item down and brought his hands together, the sound of his flesh smacking the only thing in the air before the items burned away in a shower of golden light, leaving behind an opaque, glittering coffin large enough to fit the small elf. Poppy and Irrylath were awed as the boy hadn't uttered a single incantation or even used his wand. Poppy rushed forward when she saw him start to fall forward and didn't stop even though he had merely scooped the small elf up to lay him in the coffin.

He closed it with a soft snap, a silver spark of eldritch fire running along the seal, the magic already knowing the boy's wish. After sealing the coffin, the spark lanced into the air and over the surface of the lid and in an amazing show of creativity carved the name 'Dobby' Across it in large, curved letters. His self appointed task complete, Harry allowed himself to slump, and succumb to the darkness already gathering at the edges of his vision.


End file.
